fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SHPC02 / Transcript
My name is Koizumi Hana. I thought I was an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. However, this was not to be. Just yesterday, I encountered Bloom, the fairy messenger of the Four Princesses, and told me that I was Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope. My friend Yukimura-san was turned into a monster, and Bloom said only I could save her. I agreed, and I transformed into one of the legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Tulip, the Pretty Cure of Spring. I used my new powers to save Yukimura-san, and Bloom assigned me with the task of finding my sisters. I wonder who they are, where they are, and what they're doing. This is the story of the Season Heart Pretty Cure!. ('''OPENING: 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!)'' "School day, school day!" Hana hummed as she walked to Tokyo Academy of Arts. "Is school fun ~bloom?" Bloom, the squirrel-like fairy, asked. Hana nodded. "Of course it is, Bloom-chan. It's where you can see your friends again." She replied. As soon as Hana stepped inside the school building, there was cheering. Are they cheering for me?! ''Hana thought in a panic. Just then, there was a cough behind Hana. "Um, you're in my way, girl." A female's voice said. Hana turned and saw a girl with fiery red eyes and hot pink hair. She wore the Tokyo Academy of Arts uniform. "Um, who, exactly, are you?" Hana nervously asked the girl. There were a lot of gasps behind Hana, most likely from the people. "Don't worry, I don't mind a little attitude." The girl said. "I'm Chinen Akemi, the coolest girl in school, and you're Koizumi Hana, Flower Bud." "Flower Bud?!" Hana exclaimed. "Yeah," Akemi said. "You're a botanist, aren't ya? But you're still a little flower bud, so I'm gonna call you Flower Bud." "Fine." Hana replied, and Akemi smiled, then walked away. "That girl was a bit rude, don't you think ~bloom?" Bloom told Hana after school. "Perhaps." Hana whispered to Bloom. "Oh, there's Chinen-san again." Sure enough, Akemi was riding her skateboard and was winking and smiling at everyone from their school. "Yo, Flower Bud!" Akemi shouted to Hana, but Hana noticed that there were tears in Akemi's eyes. "I wonder what's wrong with Chinen-san." Hana said, and ran off home. Meanwhile, Akemi was skateboarding to a dark alley, and stopped once she got to a tent. "Welcome home, Akemi." Akemi sighed, and grabbed her sketchpad and began drawing. "I'm gonna make this about that awesome monster-fighting girl, Cure Tulip." She smiled. "Bloom-chan, home is this way." A familiar female's voice shouted. "Who was that?" Akemi wondered, and went out of her alley to find out. Running with a green squirrel behind her, was none other than Koizumi Hana herself. "What's Flower Bud doing?" Akemi wondered, and began following Hana. "Huh?" Hana said as soon as she saw Akemi following her. "Why is Chinen-san following me?" Hana walked a bit faster, and so did Akemi. Then Hana started to run, and Akemi did the same. "Stop!" Hana shouted, and both she and Akemi stopped. "What's the matter, Flower Bud?" Akemi asked her, chuckling. "Why are you following me, Chinen-san?" Hana said to Akemi. "Well, duh, you looked a bit mysterious, and I'm a pretty curious girl. So what's up?" Akemi replied. "It's kind of a secret." Hana answered, blushing. "What kind of a secret, Flower Bud? Come on, I know you want to tell me!" Akemi kept on bugging and getting on Hana's nerves, until Hana just grew angry. "It's none of your business, Chinen-san! Do you ever leave people alone?! Just go home!" Hana shouted, and started blushing. "Um, sorry. Come on, Bloom." Hana said to the green squirrel, and ran away. Akemi, saddened, walked back to her alley, then sat down and cried. Meanwhile, Hana had bumped into Yukimura Ami and a girl she had never seen before. "Y-Y-Yukimura-san!" Hana stammered. "Hello, Koizumi-san." Ami smiled, and saw Hana staring at the girl. "Oh, Koizumi-san, it's rude to stare." The girl laughed. "Oh, Ami-chan, it's quite alright." The girl looked at Hana. "You must be Koizumi Hana. Ami-chan has told me about you. I'm Akikaze Momoko." She said. "My best friend." Ami added. "Best friend?!" Hana exclaimed. "Now, we heard what you said to Chinen-san, and it wasn't very nice." Ami frowned. Hana looked down, ashamed. "To explain it," Momoko began. "Chinen-san doesn't have a home. She's an orphan." "Oh no." Hana said, extremely ashamed. "I was so rude to her! I didn't know! I'll apologise to her!" Hana ran off to find Akemi. "So where are you off to, Princess?" A man asked Hana. "Princess? No one knows I'm a princess. Only... enemies. Stone!" Hana realised, and searched around. Sure enough, Stone appeared. "You found it out, haven't you?" "Go away, Stone, I'm busy!" Hana said angrily. "Hmm, maybe you'll drop what you were doing if you see a Hidoi." Stone smiled evilly. "You wouldn't." Hana growled. Stone looked around and saw a girl with a skateboard. "Perfect," he cackled, and summoned a Shard of Darkness. He shot the Shard into the girl's neck, and the girl fainted. "No!" Hana shouted, but it was too late. "Come forth, Hidoi, and release the evil in your heart!" Stone shouted, and the girl turned into a monster. "Hidoi!" The monster roared out. "Not this again," Hana muttered, and grabbed her Season Heart Palette, and then raised her hand, and her Season Heart Palette began glowing as soon as she shouted, "Pretty Cure!". Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouts, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow. Then vines are released from the mirror of the Palette and then Hana spins and falls back and her hair becomes longer and changes to pink then the vines wrap around her body then her gloves appear, then she touches her chest and her top appears and she then twirled which form the petals on her skirt then the vines wrap around her legs making her shoes form and then grabs a leaf which forms her choker and she pats her chest and her ribbon appears afterwards, her headband gains a green flower and her hair is tied into a ponytail, then she finally opens her eyes which have gained a sparkle. Then Hana flew down from the sky, landing on her feet. ''The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip! Cure Tulip dodged the Hidoi's first attack, and punched it. "What the heck?! It's Cure Tulip!" A familiar female's voice shouted, sounding surprised. Chinen Akemi was standing there, holding a sketchpad. "Oh no." Tulip muttered, and continued attacking and dodging. "Better write my script, quick." Akemi said as she grabbed her pencil and began to write. "Why does she have a strong aura of power around her ~bloom?" Bloom asked herself. "Eek!" Tulip squealed, and was pinned down by the monster. "Oh no!" Akemi cried. Then she glared at Stone. "That's not nice! How could you?!" She shouted angrily. "Princess Summer Flame ~bloom!" Bloom gasped, and ran to Akemi. "I can sense it ~bloom! You're radiating the power of Summer, because you're reincarnation of Princess Summer Flame ~bloom!" Bloom squealed happily. "Sorry, squirrel, but I don't really care." Akemi said to Bloom. "All I want to do is to save Cure Tulip from that monster-thing!" Just then, there was a bright glow in front of Akemi's chest. "What the..." She said, and the light turned into a red sun. The sun spun around and grew bigger, and turned into a palette. "Now, transform and help Cure Tulip ~bloom!" Bloom shouted to Akemi, and she nodded. "Got it!" Akemi raised her hand, and the Season Heart Palette started glowing as soon as she said, "Pretty Cure!". Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", the applied eye shadow.'' Her body then became surrounded in red sparkles. There is a red tunnel with light showing at the end. Akemi then appeared with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt along with her bow and top. Then her hair grew longer and sparkles surf through her hair changing the colour and her bow appears with her earrings as well. Then Akemi flew down from the sky, landing on her feet. "Whoa," Akemi gasped as she twirled around. "Another Pretty Cure!" Tulip happily shouted. "You look so cute!" "This outfit is a bit embarrassing," Akemi admitted. "But I do look cute!" "Think up of an introduction and a name, Pretty Cure of Summer ~bloom!" Bloom said to Akemi. "I think I'll call myself..." ''"The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame!" "Nice choice, now, to purify the Hidoi, charge up your Season Heart Palette with fighting spirit, then shout out a summoning incantation ~bloom!" Bloom shouted to Flame. "Got it!" She winked at Tulip and Bloom. "Here goes nothing! Spirit, spirit, spirit!" The Season Heart Palette began to glow, and with confidence, Flame shouted out: "Resonate, beat of passion! The Summer Season Wand, Sun Stick!" As soon as she finished the incantation, Flame raised her hand, and a yellow and red light flew up and exploded into a sun with a stick in the middle. Flame grabbed the extension on the bottom and posed with the stick. "Nice, but is this... fire?!" Flame exclaimed, but shook her head and pointed her Stick at the Hidoi. Flame then shouted in a confident tone: "Let the sun shine in the name of Summer! Pretty Cure! Summer Sun Explosion!" When Flame shouted "Pretty Cure!", she raised her Stick, and a large ball of fire appeared. As she said "Summer Sun!", she put herself in a movement that looks like she was hugging herself, then the ball of fire went in front of her. Then she shouted "Explosion!", and let go of herself, then the fireball expands and covered the Hidoi with fire. The Hidoi said, "So relaxing", and glowed, and turned back into the girl, who was unconscious. "Curse you, Pretty Cure! I'll be back!" Stone shouted angrily, and disappeared. "Phew," Flame sighed, and de-transformed into Akemi. Just then, Tulip hugged Akemi and she de-transformed, into Hana! "You did it, you did it, you did it!" She happily said to Akemi. "So you're Cure Tulip, Flower Bud," Akemi said, still in a daze. "Oh, and I want to say, I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I didn't know that you were homeless." Hana apologised. Akemi smiled. "As I said earlier, I don't mind a bit of attitude. So we're cool?" She asked. Hana nodded happily. "I'll ask my mum if she'll let you live at my house, if that's okay with you." Akemi's eyes twinkled. "So we can be sisters? Totally!" The girls shook hands, and walked back to Akemi's alley, where Hana helped Akemi pack her things, ready to move to Hana's house. Bloom smiled. "Two princesses have been found and awakened, now it's time to find the other two ~bloom." She said, and ran after Hana and Akemi. ('''ENDING: 'Song of the Seasons)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:HanasakiTsubomi997